Revenge Trilogy Book 1: Past Out For Revenge
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Someone from Prues past wants revenge, and is being helped by a demon who wants the glory of killing the Charmed Ones. Now the sisters must band together to save not only Prue but themselves as well.. ok I suck at these things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

This follows Wildfire but you don't really have to read it to get through this. It just makes the odd reference to it. This also the start of a trilogy.. Wildfire was like a prequel hehe Enjoy.

* * *

He sat at his desk planning and plotting his next move. But none seemed to truly satisfy him. He wanted the ultimate revenge, but how was he to achieve that?

* * *

In another world another watched, as the human fought his own inner battle. He knew now was the time to infect him with his own plan of attack. And then he would have his own revenge on the Charmed Ones. 

Casting his hands over the large crystal he started his chant. Letting all around him know that it was his time to try at the most powerful witches. And that through an immortal the underworld would succeed.

He watched as his pawn tried to plan what he would do. But he knew that his own obsession would over power him soon or later.

* * *

"Soon I will have my revenge on you bitch and there will be no one to save you, including your cop friend or your sisters." He laughed as he laid down the last of his plan to kill Prue Halliwell

* * *

The rain bounced back up from the pavement, as another spring rain storm washed down on San Francisco. He watched from the darkened shadows as his pawn stood outside the building before stepping out into the rain. He was almost there. To a point that mortal men get at when they lose something valuable to them. It was just enough this time to push him over the ledge he had been standing so close to all his life. 

He looked back when he had come so close to getting his soul before. He had been watching him for nearly all his life. Like most things in his world every one had a pre-planned destiny. And his was right on track, if not a little early.

He watched as he made his way down the street to his car. He knew where he was going and shimmered out to watch, as he reached his destiny.

* * *

The rain broke as the cars rolled slowly on the wet pavement. The grass on either side pristine, as the rows and rows of flowers from loved one brought life to an otherwise dark and saddened place. 

The casket was pulled gently from the hearse as the eight pallbearers took their positions, as they walked slowly to his final resting-place. The family and friends gathered around watching as they sent a loved one to a better life.

He watched from the back of the crowd. Watching her and her family. She didn't even flinch with the sound of each gun that went off. Giving him the proper salute deserved of one of their own. But he could see her tears as the lone piper stood on the hill playing Amazing Grace.

The crowd parted one by one, as each one laid a flower on the casket, until only his family remained. As his mother wept, as his father held his arm around her giving her the support she needed, as his own eyes filled with tears.

They walked by the remaining mourners and his mother stopped and gently squeezed each ones hand, though one longer then the other as his father pulled her into a warm embrace before departing. Leaving the last four standing there alone, just as the wind started to pick. A sign that the rain would soon start again.

She moved forward and placed her hand on the casket as she gently lay the red rose down. She wiped away the tear that had escaped down her cheek. She knew her family was watching her as well as his friend. She leaned down and placed a last kiss on the cold wood, "I'll always love you." She spoke softly before she turned and walked away.

He watched even now from a far, as the piper continued to play until every last person was gone from the cemetery. He had stolen her from him. But it wasn't solely his fault. He was her true love long before he had come along.

Nibor watched from a distance as the human watched his victim. He could feel his hate and his need for revenge grow faster inside then any before him. And it was that hate and anger inside that was the inlet to Nibor's plan for his own success.

* * *

The Jeep pulled up the driveway of the large Victorian Manor on Prescott St., as each occupant got out quietly. None said a word to the other as they were all drawn into their own thoughts. 

Piper and Phoebe watched with heavy heart as Prue made her way up the stairs. Both knowing that this was one time they needed to give their big sister some time to herself.

The rain had stared heavy again as Piper had prepared a light dinner for them. They had eaten some at the Trudeau's but none of them really felt like eating in the first place. They had lost their first innocent and it was someone that was more then just another innocent to them; He was a part of their family.

Piper looked up as her youngest sister Phoebe walked into the kitchen. She noticed right away the baggie sweat pants and shirt her sister had on. Her comfort clothes Piper called them. Whenever Phoebe was down or upset she would wear that same outfit. But as she looked down, she too had on her own comfort clothes. "Hey you. How you doing?" Piper asked though she already knew the answer.

"About as good as you I would guess." Phoebe replied as she sat down at the table. "It's not right Piper."

Piper walked over behind Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I know sweetie."

Silence filled the kitchen as neither one really knew what to say. Losing Andy was like losing one of themselves. He was just as much a part of the Halliwell family, as any of them were.

"Prue's sleeping." Phoebe finally said as she reached up and took Pipers hands in hers and tucking them below her chin.

Piper let out a sigh as she knew that one of them should wake her up for dinner.

"Let her sleep Piper. She'll come down if she's hungry. But right now I think we should let her be." Phoebe said almost reading Pipers mind.

"Actually I was thinking that you and I should just go up there and be there for her." Piper said as she stood up and held her hand out to take Phoebes in hers.

Phoebe looked out at the outstretched hand before reaching out and taking it in hers. As she followed Piper up the stairs to their big sisters room.

Prue woke the next morning to the sound of thunder outside. But as she woke she felt the warmth of her sisters lying next to her. She looked down as Phoebe curled around the pillow and pulled the blankets around her face. She brushed her hair gently, so as not to wake her, from her face. As her mind drifted back to months or so before. She had thought she lost her baby then. And her baby had thought she had lost her mother. But they had relied on and trusted each other in the end and that was what had saved them. Saved them from the burning inferno that Mother Nature had inflicted on that part of her world.

Prue was lucky though. The broken ankle she thought she had was only a very bad sprain, one that didn't require a cast. Though the doctor had said she would have been better off had she broken it, as the sprain would take longer to heal and would always be weak.

She looked over at Piper who she noticed was as awake as she was and was watching her. "Morning."

"Back at you." Piper said though not sure if she wanted to say what she was thinking.

"I'm fine Piper." Prue said before her sister could ask what Prue knew she wanted to.

"Prue. Don't hold this in. Phoebe and I are both here for you. Whenever you want to talk or if you just need a hug. We lost him too."

"I know, and I know that you are hurting too. This one was a bit close to home for me Piper." Prue said as she felt her tears once again building behind her eyes. Tears that she couldn't hold back.

Piper sat up and reached over and pulled Prue into a hug as she had the night before. Just letting her know she was there; was all she needed to do.

--- ----

Prue sat on the couch that morning as Piper worked in the kitchen and Phoebe had gone out for a run. Each one was finding some solitude in their own grief.

He watched as they had stayed inside the next day; the day after they had buried their dear friend Andy. But now he saw a different twist in a plan he had been formulating for weeks now. Or was it months? He had lost track of time. But now he was ready to strike. But he had felt different today. Something inside of him had snapped, and he knew he would get what he truly wanted. And it was something that was different then what he thought he needed and wanted. Now he wanted his revenge in a different way. But he knew it would have the same result in the end.

--- ----

Nibor had watched him through the night. He was ready now as the hate built inside him. But now as the sun broke through the skyline there was something more inside him. A twist even Nibor didn't see. "Oh now that is interesting." He said to himself, as the quick appearance of dark blue smoke appeared beside him.

"What is taking so long? I thought you had this human figured out."

"Patience Airam, we will get what we require. In fact he is ready now." Nibor said as he reached his hand out to the human as the invisible force took him in its hold as they both smiled at what this would get them. The death of the Charmed Ones


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe ran up the driveway and stopped when she saw the person standing at the bottom of the steps. "Hey you." She called out as he turned and faced her, "Save any damsels in distress lately?"

"Just two. But that was a few months ago." Mike said as he wrapped his arms her, as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm. I missed you."

"I missed your kisses more." He said with a sly smile. As he reached down for another kiss. Only pulling away when Phoebe started to cough. "You ok?"

Phoebe looked up into his caring green eyes; "Yeah, I probably just went a bit to far today."

"You should be more careful. All that smoke you took in during that fire."

"Now you sound like Prue."

"And that's bad?" he asked though he knew what the answer already was.

"No. We're ok." Phoebe said as she took his hand and led him up the steps to the Manor.

--- ----

Prue flipped the pages of the magazine in her hand. Her mind wasn't even focusing on the pages all she could think about was Andy.

Piper looked into the living room and watched as Prue pulled into her own world. Nothing seems to even register with her big sister, and as she watched more, Piper got more worried. Prue was never one to pull into herself. She sat on the couch next to her sister and took her hands in hers as she locked eyes with he . Though it was not long that Piper had her arms wrapped warmly around her body as Prue let out her tears.

The door opened and Piper turned at the sound of voices. Voices she recognized as Phoebe and Mike. She felt Prue sit up and she watched as she wiped away her tears.

"Phoebe. Hi. Why are you coughing?" Piper asked the minute her baby sister started coughing again.

"It ok Piper. I just need to get some water." She replied as she made her way quickly to the kitchen leaving Mike in the foyer with her sisters looking on.

"Hi Mike."

"Hi Piper. Prue. Prue I heard about Andy. I'm really sorry. He was a good guy."

"Thanks Mike." She replied with a forced smile as she turned and watched after Phoebe.

"She just over did it a bit I think. It's a bit soon for her to be running the miracle mile yet." Mike said as he could see the worry on Prues face

"She ok?" Piper asked before Prue even had a chance

"She will be. She just needs to still take it easy a bit. She was in hospital for over a week with her injury and the smoke inhalation. And that is something that just doesn't go away. I've had guys out for two months. Come back and then lose them again for another few weeks to a few months. It just depends on what you're doing to aid the healing process."

Phoebe walked in the kitchen with a bottle of water and saw her sisters looking over at her. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing that we can't discuss later." Piper eyes her letting her know that she was in trouble to some degree.

Mike laughed, as Phoebe looked at one sister and then to the next one. "Ok look I just wanted to drop this off for Prue. The guys wanted me to bring it by for you." He handed a piece of paper to Prue, "Look by no means are you to rush into this Prue. I'll let the guys know that you just can't right now."

Prue looked down at the paper in her hand and smiled her first genuine smile in the last week.

Piper and Phoebe looked on and both quickly went to Prue's side to see what had finally brought Prue out of her slump.

"You gave her a bill?" Phoebe laughed as she continued to read down.

"Hey it was Hawks idea. Not to mention I guess it's really his bill in the first place."

"How?" Phoebe looked over at Mike.

"He was the one that spotted it, hence his name Hawk. He can spot anything from up there. He saw the car and from there we found you soon after. In hindsight you two should have stayed with the car. Would have saved the whole leech thing for starters."

"Hawk suggested this?" Phoebe laughed knowing Hawk as she had the last few months

"Yeah. He has a dry sense of humour. But the rest of the crew thought it was a good idea. Especially when they heard about Pipers cooking from you and me." He said to Phoebe.

Prue laughed slightly at the conversation before her, "Tell Hawk it would be my pleasure to pay this. After all, he saved me getting a new car. In fact I think you guys gave it back looking better then new."

"Well it was mostly the mud in and on it that was the problem. Luckily when it slide, it built up the pile of mud under it when it hit that tree stump. Other wise the stump itself could have done some serious damage. But Hawk was trying impress the girls, and had it cleaned up looking better then new."

"Well tell them all they can come over on Saturday for a BBQ." Piper said, it can also be my thanks for your guys finding and saving them from that forest fire."

Phoebe looked on as Mike drove away from the Manor before walking back in the house to see Piper standing with her hands on her hips and Prue standing right beside her. "I didn't do it."

"Yes you did, you over did it." Piper said as she took Phoebe by the arm leading her to the couch. "Phoebe you can't push yourself. Even Mike said a thing like what you had in the fire isn't going to go away soon and you need to settle down a little."

"Phoebe were just worried about you. That's all." Prue added as she sat next to Phoebe pushing back the stray hair from her face.

Phoebe looked at both her sisters and even she knew she had pushed it to far, "I'm sorry guys. Really I am. I'll slow down from now on." she saw both her sisters staring at her ina way she had known al her life, "I promise."

"Good. So, who's helping me with this BBQ we have to have, to pay for the cleaning of Prues car, after the forest fire you two were in a few months ago?" Piper asked as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Prue and Phoebe alone.

* * *

He felt the surge of energy ripping through his body, but he didn't know where it was coming from. All he felt was a heightened awareness to his anger and hatred for the women in the Manor he stood outside. He saw the plan in his head, but when he looked up knowing everything in his head changed. Something was different.

"Nibor."

"Not now Airam, I need to concentrate. I have him, now the rest will be only his mind and his feeling of his heart that take over."

"His heart? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Not with this human, his heart is cold to them. All he wants is their blood on his hands, and I have a feeling that he will get that soon."

"So you gave him the power?"

"Oh yes my friend. He has the power and more. And they will suffer all his rage." Nibor laughed as she watched his pawn start his move.

* * *

The weekend had come fast, as the sisters prepared for their guests. Guests, who without them the oldest and youngest would have perished either in a forest fire or in a lake full of leeches as Phoebe had put it.

Piper looked up at her sister. "Ok if you are just going to hang around here. Then I'm gonna out you to work."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Go down to Tom's and pick me up some more hamburger toppings."

"Sure." She said as she grabbed the keys off the hook.

He watched as the car slide out of the driveway. The lone occupant was the first thing he noticed. _'Perfect'_ he said to himself as he placed his car in gear and followed her.

She placed the bags in the back of the car and started for the front when she felt the hand suddenly grabbed her from behind, one around her abdomen and the other holding the cloth over her face. It was only a few seconds before she lost consciousness.

He smiled to himself as he saw his plan, taking place. He looked down at the sleeping form of the body before him. He wanted to take her right then. But he couldn't. He needed the other in his game. A game he was making the rules for and a game that he would win.

He had taken her, and now there were her sisters. He would end his torment now after all this time. They would all pay the price of what she put him through.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is she?" Piper asked as the clock ticket past three. Her sister had being gone over and hour on an errand that should have taken five minutes.

"I don't know." She said as her own mind started to worry.

Hawk walked back in the Manor holding a bowl that was full of chips not that long before, "Anymore?"

"Oh. Let me get that." Piper reached for the bowl

"Just point me in the right direction Piper. I got it covered." Hawk said as he looked around the kitchen for a box of anything to munch on.

Piper looked over at her sister as they both tried to hide their worry for the one that was missing. They knew it had to be demonic. It was the only answer they could think of.

"So Hawk, Mike told us the '_bill'_ was your idea." Piper said with a laugh

"Yeah. We all heard about what a great cook you were, not to mention its a good way for us to see three pretty ladies again. Speaking of. There was three of you right?" Hawk asked noticing the missing sister.

"Uh. Yeah. She just ran down to the store to get a few things that we might need today." Piper covered quickly.

"I personally liked how you came up with a _total _for the recovery and cleaning, of the 98 Miata, paid in full by a BBQ for the crew, at the owners home."

"Well we had to come up with something. Lucky with that mud stopping it the way it did though, otherwise the damage might have cost more the just a BBQ."

Piper looked up and caught his meaning as she let out a small laugh.

--- ----

As the time drew on they both more and more worried.

"Piper I need to talk to you." Leo pulled her aside away from the crowd

"Where have you been?" she whispered harshly.

"Up there. They can't get a read on her."

Piper looked at Leo almost scared of what was running in her mind, "What do you mean they can't get a read on her? Where is she then?"

"That's just it. They don't think it's demonic." He said, as he let the words linger a bit longer, though still keeping an eye to on any of the party goers.

Piper tried to get her brain around what he was saying. They can't get a read on her. Its not demonic. Then it struck her as she felt her knees get weak. "Leo you're not saying."

"We don't know Piper that's the problem. It's like she just disappeared. Or." Even Leo couldn't bring himself to say the one word they all dreaded.

She watched from a distance Piper and Leom watched their faces, their reactions. But when she saw Piper buckle as if to fall, her heart leaped in her throat. _No it can't be. She can't be. They had just re-found each other. After everything they had been through in the forest fire. _She took a slow cautious step forward not sure if her own legs would hold her. But as each one did she got closer to Piper and could now hear what they were saying.

"Leo."

"Look Piper I don't think she is dead. They even think she is alive. There hasn't been any demon activity in this area since Rodriguez. It seems the other side has found out the hard way that you three are harder to kill then they had first thought."

"So if it's not demon related. Could a human do this." She said as she looked to Piper and then to Leo.

"He couldn't block them out. Unless." Leo stopped and thought a moment.

"Hello Leo. What unless?" Piper asked anxious to get here sister back.

"Unless they had help. I remember a case one of the other Whitelighters had. Human revenge I think it was. And there were demons involved. Let me go find out. I'll be right back." He looked around before orbing out.

Piper looked at her sister and the unsaid message went out. Parties over.

"Look Hawk, Mike I'm really sorry we had to cut this short. But." Piper started to say

"Hey its ok. If you two need anything. Call us. We found the two of them didn't we?" Mike laughed as Hawk and him went down the steps to their cars.

Piper couldn't stop pacing as they waited impatiently for Leo to return. But the sudden cry of her sister made her stop pacing and rush to her side.

* * *

He watched, as she lay there almost lifeless, as he ran the blade down her cheek, ever gentle so as not to cut her. Not yet anyway. He had his plan and soon it would come to be.

Nibor and Airam shimmered into the darkened room as they each smiled at Nibor's new pawn.

"You have done well my friend."

He spun around seeing the two new people. No one knew about this place. "Who are you? I'll kill her," he said now holding the knife above her heart.

"Oh come now. You don't want it to end this soon do you? You just got her. I can feel your revenge. Its need to get out of you as your mind screams for you to make them both pay." Nibor seemed to almost slither around the room as he watched his pawn. "I've felt your hatred for some time now. Even before, when you were younger. It's that revenge and anger and hatred that makes you who you are. But we can help you achieve what you truly want."

He kept his eye on the one moving yet still seeming to know where the other one was standing

"You want them both to suffer. We can help you with that. You have one, but you don't really need the other to make her suffer as well"

"What are you talking about?

"They are witches. They have a magical bond and powers that are beyond most humans. But I have given you the power to help you control that bond. You can inflict harm on one and the other will feel all the emotions that go with it. Hear let me show you." Nibor offer as he lifted the witch up and slowly glided her body across to a wall. At the same time shackles and chains appeared from nowhere.

Each shackle locking around her wrist, as she then hung their lifeless. With a wave of his hand she slowly came too and panicked as soon as she felt the shackles on her arms and ankles.

"Relax witch. You can't go anywhere." Airam laughed as she slammed an invisible fist in to her stomach. Causing her to cry out in pain, though also trying to gasp for a breath.

"Airam. Please."

"Sorry. I couldn't resists."

"Well try next time." He said as he turned back to his pawn, "Now my friend. I know what you want to do. I can feel it inside of you. The need to make her pay for the pain caused by them to you. Now is your chance." He whispered in his ear. His voice was intoxicating.

He walked up to her. She couldn't even see him through the darkness

"Do it. But also watch the lantern." He said as a small lantern hovered right between them, though it moved at his approach. Moved so they both could see inside the events taking place.

_Piper pacing feverishly as if she was waiting for someone to return._

"Piper! HELP ME!"

"She can't hear you. But you can hear them."

Nibor took a step forward, "Do it. Feel your hate inside. Feel the need for revenge on both of them. You do it to her and the other will suffer as well." He encouraged. He was almost there. Nibor could almost taste his hate. His want to hurt them.

It happened so fast, even Nibor almost missed it as his struck out at her. His knife slicing across her chest just enough to cause the scream he wanted. Her scream energized him as he then ran the knife slowly down her arm. Cutting into the flesh just enough as the blood ran freely down her arm.

She looked into the lantern hoping what she heard was wrong and that Piper was ok. But what she saw frightened her more as Piper rushed across the room. She could see the pain as the tears ran down her sisters' face.

"I told you. You hurt her and the other feels the emotions. But you know there is so much more you can do." Nibor said with a sly smile "But that can be another day. We will leave you two alone. I know you have some catching up to do."

As fast as they had appeared they were gone.

She looked in the lantern helpless to help her sister. How did this happen? Who was this person that hated them so?

"We could have had everything. But you ruined it." He said as she walked up to her, striking her across the face with the back of his hand. "You were to good for me. She was too good for me. I bet Piper was to good for me too. And you both will play by my rules. And when I'm done with you I'll take her. But from what I just saw, when I'm done with you there won't be much left of her either." He slammed his fist in to her stomach causing her to once again gasp for air.

He leaned close as he saw the other in the lantern try and push out the feeling she was having in her head.

"What's she feeling? Anger. Your own need for revenge? This is my game Prue and its only just begun." He laughed as he slammed the butt end of the knife against her head sending her into the darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention:** this part contains mild torture and SOME sexual content. Please read at your own risk

* * *

Piper held Phoebe in her arms as her sister cried out as if in pain. But then she saw the look on Phoebes face. Past the pain, there was hate and anger.

"Phoebe. What?"

"It's Prue. I can feel her."

"Is she ok. What's going on?" Piper asked knowing that her youngest sister was trying to fight a battle of wills inside her own head.

"She's really pissed off. It's like I can feel her emotions. When she hurts, I hurt, when she gets angry, I can feel it. It's very strong. Like the feeling wants to swallow me alive."

"Well you know Prue. She likes to keep her emotions in check." Piper said as she held on to Phoebe as she cried out again. And then got very quiet, "Phoebe?"" Piper looked down at Phoebe and pushed the hair from her face.

"It's gone." Phoebe said quietly as she tried to regain back herself

"What do you mean its gone?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know. Its like whatever connection we had its been disconnected."

Piper looked down at her sister, and then up at the familiar orbs that surround Leo.

Leo saw the two of them huddled on the floor and the obvious look of distance on Phoebes face. "What happen?"

"Phoebe is some how connected to Prue. She was over taken by Prues emotions. She could feel her pain and her anger. Leo what's going on?"

Leo helped the girls up to the couch, "They aren't quiet sure. But they think its two demons working alone."

"Ok if there is two they aren't exactly working alone now are they Leo." Piper shot at him.

"That's not what I mean. They don't have any back up to this. They are acting of their own free will. Their boss doesn't know what they are doing."

"So what rouge demons now. Like we didn't have guided demons to worry about. Now they are freelancing. Great." Phoebe said as she rested her head against Piper.

--- ----

Piper spent the afternoon either in the kitchen or in the living room watching after Phoebe. She was scared for Prue, where ever she was and whatever she was going through, but she was also scared for Phoebe. Getting all of Prues emotions might not be the best thing for the youngest to go through. Prue was one for holding her emotions close inside, but they would still be there and Piper knew that Phoebe was getting all of them. Her fears, her anguish, her pain and her hatred. It was the onslaught of all of them that Piper was worried about.

Phoebe had fallen asleep on the couch soon after Leo had left to find any more information on what was going on.

"Phoebs. You ok sweetie?" Piper asked as she sat down next to her baby sister.

"I don't know Piper. I mean Prue never shows me her emotions. Look at last week after the service for Andy. She cried for you, she has never even shed one tear in front of me. How am I suppose to handle her emotions?"

Piper sat in behind Phoebe and pulled her to her lap, "I don't know honey. But I think that you are strong enough that you can pull through this. And maybe with this connection you can find her." Piper said, as she tightened her grip on her sister.

The hug was just what Phoebe needed, as a sudden wave of pain and then guilt ran through her. She knew something was happening to Prue. But she was stumped on where the guilt was coming from.

* * *

Prue tried to fight off anything she was felling but no matter how hard she tried she knew that she still had mixed emotions hidden beneath. Emotions that she knew were being transported to Phoebe some how.

When she recovered she was no longer shackled to the wall but she now hung on a freight hook just barley touching the ground with her feet.

"Oh my dear Prue. How did we come to this? I loved you. What happened?" He asked as he ran the hardened leather of a whip against her skin. "We could have taken the world by storm you and I, but you let your sister get in the way. Though I must tell you she was yummy." He laughed as she fought against the rope that held her in place.

He took her face in his hand and brought it to his. "I loved you." He said as he pulled her to him and tried to kiss her only to have her bit his lip. "Bitch!." He yelled as he struck her with the back of his hand "Now you will pay for that." he smiled evilly as he stepped back giving himself the room he needed before pulling back his arm and thrusting it forward. The snap of the whip was almost music to his ears as he could almost feel it cut into her soft flesh.

She had lost count how many times he struck her. But the fresh blood on her back drew him into her, as he stepped closer and pulled her to him. This time she did not fight him. She had no more energy to fight him.

He faced her back as he ran his hand gently over her fresh wounds. Then he leaned in closer to take in the smell and the taste of the blood that was there. Or was it just to take in her smell. He ran his tongue gently over her cuts though taking in the blood, every taste of a victory that he knew would be his.

He spun her to face him as he placed kisses on her body. Her shirt long since torn away from her body, blood showing on the parts of it there were still hanging in pieces. Other then that, the only thing between him and her was her bra.

He watched her with each kiss he planted. He could feel the familiar electricity running through him, much like it had before. Before she ruined it all for him. "I could take you now Prue and you wouldn't even fight me." He whispered in her ear as his hands explored her body. Touching her in the right spot to get the moan he required from her. "I still know how to get the reaction from you don't I?" he said hungrily, as his hand moved down towards hers pants.

As one hand moved up to her bra she felt the clasp loosen and it gently fell around her shoulder. He moved his hand with precision and yet grace, as it ran under the straps and slowly pushing it off her shoulders. Leaving her exposed to him. He leaned into her almost meeting her gaze as his mouth covered one breast and then she felt the hand cover the next one. She felt ashamed as she felt her body react the way he wanted it to, as his other hand still slowly ran across her abdomen and then made its way to the button on her pants. She felt her pants being pulled around her ankles and then nothing as he moved back up to her. She felt his hands touching her again, enticing her to him with each touch. She tried to fight the feeling, but it was getting harder. He knew just where to touch her to get her aroused. His one hand massaging her breast as the other slowly and deliberately made its way between her legs yet not touching her. Not yet. She wished then for the beating she had taking before. Even the whip was better then she knew what he was about to do as his one hand got close to her. And it was something that she felt inside her that she could not hold back and she even let out a moan of excitement.

But as he got closer he whispered to her, "Is this what it was like with Andy?" he laughed. Though those few words made her realize what was happening, as she fought to pull away from him.

* * *

Phoebe had gone to bed early with the exhaustion of her sisters' emotions playing down on her. But she sat up right as she could feel the arousal within herself, though knowing it was Prue. Then she fought off the disgust and the sorrow that she suddenly felt, as she felt the tears well inside.

Phoebe didn't even see the light in the hall shine through her bedroom door. Nor did she feel the arms wrapping around her as the emotions of her oldest sister bombarded her mind. She leaned into Piper trying to get control of her own emotions as they started to surface. Emotions of fear and concern with whoever this was and what he was doing to her sister.

Leo looked in quietly as he had heard her cries as well and orbed to the hallway immediately. He wished that there were something he could do, but right then there was nothing he could do but be there for them. He knew that Prues emotions were getting stronger inside Phoebe and eventually she would lose who she was because of it. She would lose herself in her sisters' torment.

* * *

Prue tried to keep her eyes open as she looked into the lantern. She felt her own guilt rise inside as she watched Piper with Phoebe. She heard her cries as she yelled at Piper to make it stop. "Oh Baby I'm so sorry. This isn't your fight."

"Ah but it is her fight Prue. Just as much as it is yours." He laughed from a darkened portion of the house they were in. He sat there just watching her, as she watched what was happening at home. "You two are the reason for my hatred and need for revenge. You both left me in your own ways.

"She has nothing to do with this!" she tried to channel her power through her eyes but nothing happened.

"Oh see that is one thing I think Nibor gave me. The ability to wash your power right through me." He stepped up and casually walked in front of her. Grabbing the back of her hair and thrusting it back wards. "You have no control here Prue. I told you I did. Now even though nothing happened with your little magic trick, I still think you should pay. New rule I added. Like it?" he laughed as he slammed his fist into her stomach. Adding another bruise to her already battered body.

* * *

Phoebe flinched back as the pain came back. Once again her sisters emotions where trying to take control, but this time she knew her sister was truly scared. Her fear nearly knocked Phoebe back down, as she grabbed for anything to hold her up.

Piper heard Phoebes gasp and ran out from the kitchen, only to find Phoebe desperately trying to hang on to the dining room furniture just to remain standing. She quickly pulled Phoebe up and guided her to the couch, though half-way there her sisters knees buckled and she started for the floor. Letting her down easy, Piperkept her arms around her sister. She was afraid for Phoebe, but also for Prue. If she had this much control with what was happening. What was happening to her?

"Piper. Scared. I can't. She is so scared." Phoebe managed to get out amongst her own pain, of having Prues emotions crash down on her.

"Hang on Phoebe."

"I. Scared." She got out once again before she fell into darkness

Leo orbed next to them and gently lifted Phoebe up and placed her on the couch. "What happen?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is. Prue must be really scared. And Leo." Piper looked up at him, "It takes a _LOT_ to scare Prue." She said as she looked back to Phoebe taking her hands in her. Being there when she came back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue felt the fist slam into her again and again as he rained blow after blow on her. She could feel herself getting weaker but she was afraid of what he would do if she lost consciousness. Just as she felt herself falling, he stopped.

"Oh no. Not yet Prue. I have something special in mind for you today." He smiled down at her with a glint in his eye that she had never seen in him before. Inside it was not even the man she once knew. Inside she could see everything that he had hidden. The craziness, the madness.

As he reached up and unhooked her arms he let her crash to the floor. He turned and left her there on the cold cement. Leaving her to take in the coldness and dampness of the room.

She looked up and into the small window to see Phoebe standing in the dining room. She seemed ok at that moment.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered

"You will be," he said as he tossed an old pair of coveralls at her, "Get dressed. I have a surprise for you." He said as he stood there and watched her slowly and painstakingly got dressed. He smiled with each wince or cry she made as she pulled on the old things.

Once she was done her grabbed her violently by the hair and pushed her in front of him. Guiding her with each pull or push of her raven hair. He led her down the dim hall and into another dark room. She could hardly see a thing until he turned on the lights, just enough to shine down on the large vat in front of them. She looked up towards the top but had no idea what he had in his mind. She knew know he was mad. Completely and utterly mad. How had she not seen it before? Her mind reeled as she tried to think of someway for her to get away from him and back to her sisters.

With each step she grew cautious. She didn't want to panic yet for she knew that Phoebe would feel her emotions. And right then her sister seemed to be at peace. She wished Phoebe was asleep, at least that way it wouldn't effect her as much. She noticed that the other night when he had whipped her again. It took longer for her emotions to reach her youngest sister when she was sleeping.

As she reached the top she looked down, though she could only see darkness. But for that brief second that she felt his hand relax in her hair. She then felt herself falling.

She could hear his laughter above her just before she felt the water around her swallow her. She fought to the surface but the coveralls made her heavier and tried to pull her down. But suddenly she felt it under her, the bottom. She placed her feet down and stood up with the water level to her chest.

She looked up and saw him standing there. "Want some entertainment while you're down there?"

She watched then, as the lantern slowly moved down the vat as she watched her sister at the table. "What do you say Prue? Should we add a little more light to this?" he asked.

She knew from the tone in his voice that he was up to something and she knew it wasn't good. What else could he do that he hadn't already? He beat me, whipped me, nearly raped me; Though I think he still will. Everything ran through her mind as she then saw what he meant. She watched in horror as the cables were lowered slowly down towards the water level.

She felt her fear rise faster then it ever had before. She knew then that he was going to kill her. It was then she also heard the screams of her sister, as she nearly collapsed on the floor only to have Piper grab her in time. But as they walked, she did collapse just as Leo arrived and they moved her to the couch. She knew how scared she really was when she heard Phoebe try and grasp for a breath and a word before she lost consciousness.

But Prue knew, at least she wouldn't have to suffer any of this for now, and as she looked back up to him she was even more glad that Phoebe had blacked out from her fear, as she saw him with delight pull the switch and the electricity ran through the water filling her with its own energy.

* * *

Piper rested the cool cloth on Phoebes head, as her sister lay motionless on the couch. Darryl had come by to see how they were holding up, and she once again lied to their friend about why Phoebe was past out on the couch.

"She's ok Darryl. She just fell and hit her head."

"Piper you should take her to a hospital."

"NO. She's ok. Besides Leo knows first aid. If she doesn't come around soon then we'll take her."

Just as Darryl was about to protest again Phoebe stirred under Pipers hand.

"Phoebs. Honey. You're ok. You just fell and hit your head. Take it easy." Piper said quickly hoping her sister would get the message she was trying to tell her.

"Well, tell Leo not to leave his tools around and I won't fall anymore." She said as she looked up at Piper and then over her shoulder to Darryl.

Phoebe knew why Darryl was there. And she could tell by the look on his face he had no luck finding Prue either. He had come by the Manor during the BBQ and someone had told him that Prue was missing. So he immediately went into protective cop mode and tried to help find her.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Its ok Darryl. We'll keep trying though.

Darryl looked from each sister and then turned when he saw Leo standing in the doorway, "It's been three days." He said looking back at the sisters on the couch

"We'll find her Darryl." Piper said knowing that her sister was alive. And as long as Phoebe felt her emotion then they knew they still had time to find her.

"I'm not giving up Piper. I'm stating the facts. It's been three days, and the longer she is gone, the colder the trail gets."

Piper was about to yell at him when Phoebe got her attention first as she cried out feeling Prue once again. Her fear was nearly over powering her.

* * *

On and off he played with the switch like a little kid and a light switch. She was losing the battle fast as she tried to keep standing. She knew if she didn't then she was dead anyway. Dead from drowning, just like their mother.

--- ----

"Maybe it's time we stepped the game up a notch. What do you think Airam?"

"You know me my friend. Anything with a good long drawn out witch kill I am always happy with."

"Yes. So why don't we go and pay my pawn a visit? Shall we?"

"I'm right beside you." She said as she shimmered out reappearing beside Nibor.

Looking around at the new surrounding Nibor spotted him on the catwalk. "Having fun are we?"

"Best I've ever had." He called back down.

"Want to have even more fun?"

He looked down at them wondering what they had in mind next.

Nibor looked over at Airam and smiled evilly as she walked up the stairs to meet his pawn face to face.

"Can I kill her?" Airam requested from the bottom of the stairs.

"Airam. You know this is his game. He gets to remove the pieces that are no longer of any value."

"Sweet dreams Prue." He called out just as he closed the lid on the vat. Leaving her clinging to the sides for anything to keep her above the water. But inside she was as scarred as she had been before. She didn't know how long he would keep her there. Or if he was just standing there, waiting to throw the switch once more and kill her.

He looked down below at the one called Airam, and then into the eyes of Nibor. He could feel his anger still inside but he was right. He was wearing thin of this game. He moved his hand to the switch and looked blankly as his hand slowly started to move forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe clung to Pipers shirt tight, as her sisters' emotions suddenly crashed around her. Though almost as quickly as Prue's fear came to her again, she then relaxed as Piper held her, all she could feel then was pure love. It was so intense that Phoebe felt the tears run down her face.

Piper looked down at Phoebe in her arms and felt her relax. She reached up and wiped away the lone tear that had escaped. "Phoebe. Honey lets get you upstairs." She turned to Leo to give her a hand. "Leo?"

"Sure." He didn't even hesitate as he reached down and lifted Phoebe off the couch.

"Darryl."

"Don't even ask Piper. I'll call you if I hear anything."

"Thank you." She replied, as she then followed Leo up to her sisters' room letting there friend let himself out.

Piper stayed with Phoebe as her younger sister cuddled against her. Every time Piper went to leave Phoebe would grab a hold of her. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Not to either of them.

Piper ran her hand over the top of Phoebes hair and finally spoke softly, "Phoebs. What happened?"

Phoebe looked out the window much as she had before. Trying to reach Prue. "She's gone."

Piper looked down at Phoebe trying to understand what she had just said.

"I can't feel her anymore. Her emotions have just stopped." Phoebe tried to explain what she was feeling.

Piper felt her heart sink, "Phoebe are you sure?" She didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be true.

"I felt all her fear again, and then more love then I think I have ever felt. It was directed at us. And then nothing." Phoebe felt her tears run down her face and let them fall. She made no effort to wipe them away.

Piper pulled her arms around Phoebe tighter as what she was saying sank in. The connection had been lost for one reason only. Whoever had Prue had just broken the power of three forever.

"Phoebe maybe she's just sleeping. Or unconscious." Piper tried to hang on to hope.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she then wanted to reconnect with Prue, "It's different then before. Even when she slept I still felt something. A hidden fear or anger. But her love was so intense. It was as if." Phoebes tears started again to rush down her face, as Piper held her.

Piper knew what Phoebe was trying to say. "She was saying good bye." She finished her sisters sentence for her as Phoebe sat up and wrapped her arms around Pipers neck as they both cried freely in each others arms at the loss of their big sister.

--- ----

She lay on her bed not moving, no longer even caring. She heard the door open but she remained still.

"Phoebs sweetie. You hungry?" Piper didn't really expect an answer. Her sister had been mentally exhausted from her experience of having Prue's emotions raging through, on top of her own emotions of losing her. "Phoebe you have to eat." She said as she sat on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Phoebes back. She ran it in circles as comfort much as she used to do when they were younger.

"I can't. Not right now."

"Talk to me." Piper requested as gentle as she could.

The last few days they had both been through the mill of emotions when you lose someone that close. They blamed themselves, each other. And then came the anger of loss. The anger at Grams for not telling them their heritage in the first place. They would have been more prepared for finding Prue when everything else failed. Now it was just sorrow and the emptiness in their hearts.

"I just don't. I don't know how to feel any more. Her emotions where so strong at the end. Her love for you." Phoebe started though not taking her eyes off the picture of the three of them that she kept on her nightstand, as a tear tried to escape yet again.

"And you?" Piper added, having a feeling what now Phoebe was thinking and going through. "Phoebe she has always loved you in that way. I thought you two figured that all out when you went up to Andy's cabin a few months ago?"

"We did. It was. I never expected that."

"Oh sweetie. Even when you two were at each other's throats she loved you unconditionally. But you know what she was like. She kept everything inside. I can't even count how many times you two would fight and I would see her looking in on you that night as you slept. Or sitting gently on the side of your bed just watching you before getting up and placing a kiss on your forehead. But the next day she would act as if nothing happened. She loved you as much as me Phoebe and don't ever doubt that."

Phoebe wiped away the tear before rolling over to her back looking up at Piper. "So what do we do now?"

"We stick together and help each other through this. We have to go on. There's going to be days when one or even both us aren't going to want to go on. But we have to. She would want us to live our lives as if she was here."

* * *

Days became weeks and weeks became months as they struggled through their lives without the love and support of the oldest. Demons had even tried to take advantage of the power of two. Even they knew without Prue the other two would be easy targets. Though in each case they found it hard to kill the remaining two witches.

"They are powered by their will to fight for her."

"Yes. Have you found those two imbeciles yet?"

'We are still looking for them."

"Get the word out further. I want them brought before me. I will teach everyone what it means to go against my wishes and to take things into thier own hands." He seethed at what he had learned of two of his demons. They had brought a mortal into the game and had even given him powers. The only good thing that had become of their actions was that the oldest Charmed One was no longer a bother to them, leaving the younger two more vulnerable.

* * *

He sat at the table in his small kitchen. Nothing on the walls but pictures of them. Every room in the house had pictures of them. The two that had ruined his life. He saw the reflection from behind him and knew that Nibor and Airam had returned. "What do you want now?"

"I thought you would be happy. After all the game is yours to play."

"It is over. I've lost interest in the game."

"Have you? Why don't you try again? Only raise the stakes a little, with a new victim." Nibor whispered in his ear. "You know you want to. Your revenge is not yet complete." He encouraged him.

Nibor and Airam had heard the rumours in the underworld. The Source wanted their heads for what they were doing. But if they could get the powers of all three Charmed Ones, then they were would be no defeating them. It would be them defeating him.

He cast his eyes and met Nibor's black ones. He could see the coldness in them, a coldness that he knew mirrored his own. He felt the small tug at the corner of his mouth. "Yes. You are right. How could I forget my revenge?"

"You have not forgotten my friend. You merely pushed it aside. Now what do you say?"

"I need to get my coat." He said as she stood up and reached for his coat and car keys. "The game goes on."

* * *

He watched as she walked down the street past the shops. Soon his revenge would be complete.

He stepped from his car acting as if he hadn't even seen her. "Phoebe? Phoebe Halliwell?"

Phoebe looked up at the man before and wanted to turn the other way. Had she seen him first she would have. "Hi." She replied though inside she just wanted to run. _'Please don't let him ask about Prue'_ she thought to herself

"Hey long time no see, I heard you were in NYC?"

"I'm back." She said with no emotions. She felt nothing towards him. All he ever did was cause her pain.

"How's Prue?"

Even hearing her sisters' name after all this time still brought a pang of pain to her heart. What was she supposed to say? Her sister went missing almost four months ago and because we are witches I know she is dead?

"She passed away a few months ago. Um.. Car accident." She covered.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He said though inside he was jubilant.

"Look I gotta go." Phoebe said as she pushed past him. Though to her surprise he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to him. And like her sister months before she soon felt the damp cloth on her face before everything went black.

He smiled as he carried her to his car. Placing her in the back seat he sat, he stood and watched her for a moment, as he ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "Still as beautiful as ever Phoebe." He lingered a bit longer before getting up and getting in the drivers' side. Pulling away from the curb he smiled knowing that the game would begin again


	7. Chapter 7

Piper made herself busy in the kitchen. She had tried Phoebes cell more times then she cared to even think about. Everything for her was starting to remind her of that same day four months before.

Through the refection in the kitchen window she saw Leo orb in behind her. He was silent, and that alone scared her more then if had said anything.

"Piper I'm sorry." Was all he said knowing what he had would not ease her pain.

"Sorry. Ok. I can see how you would be sorry. I think. But what about them Leo." She spun around and faced him, "I lost one sister and now what? I have to go through this again? I can't do this Leo. Every time I think of Phoebe going through the emotions of what Prue did I want to scream. Scream because I know what ever he did to Prue he is now doing to my other sister. My baby sister. She is all I have left Leo. I can't lose her too." She felt his arms around her as she nearly crumbled to the floor. Burying her face into his chest she cried out tears she thought she had cried out when they realized that Prue was gone.

* * *

Airam watched as Nibor's pawn fastened the witch to the chair. Her arms taped tightly to the armrests and her body tapped to the back of the chair. Even her legs where bound with tape, one to each leg. Her mind wondered what he would do with this one that he hadn't tried with the last one. She laughed once he was done, "What is it with guys and their freaking duct tape?" she asked no one. 

"Because it will secure and hold nearly anything my friend."

She didn't even turn to look at him. "And why do they think they can actually sneak up on a woman?"

"Who said I was sneaking up on you? If I was, you wouldn't even had known I was here before I touched you."

"You're not that good Nibor." She said back with a smile on her face. Her friend almost was that good and that was why they had become friend in the first place. "So. Any idea for your pawn now?"

"A few. But I think I will try and see if he can figure it out first. He is getting quite good at his power you know/"

"Oh I know. But you know eventually it will kill him." She stated not a question for he already knew.

"Yes. Shame about humans, their bodies are just not meant to hold such power. And they wonder why they are so easily defeated in any battle." He laughed as he watched him move around her like a hawk waiting for his dinner, waiting to strike at any time.

But even from there they both could tell he was almost gauging her. Wondering just how to strike first. Looking for something new he had not used on her sister.

He circled her yet again. He had wanted her as much as her sister not that long ago. Or was it longer. He had lost track of everything when his thoughts were drawn to them. He hated everything about them and now that he knew they were witches he hated them even more. They had a power over him that he could never have. Or could he?

He stopped in front of her and reached down with his hand. Lifting her face so he could look at her. "What shall I do with you my dear? I like the whip myself. Your sister liked the whip. Or maybe I should just take you like I nearly did her on one of those first nights she was here." He looked down at her face, as she remained unconscious from the drug he had used. "Her skin was just as soft as I remembered it. And I even remember the right places to touch her. You felt it though didn't you? You felt inside her, as she wanted me as much as I did her then. Her arousal. She couldn't hold back the slight moans that she let out. Even that was nearly enough for me. As I ran my hand between her legs. I came so close to what we once had. But then Andy came along. He ruined everything. To bad he died. I could have killed him with my bare hands just to get the satisfaction I needed. But you. You were different some how. It was like taking an innocent child. Though you weren't that innocent were you Phoebe. You pushed me away. It was that push that drove away Prue." He said as he bent down and placed his lips on hers, taking a kiss that wasn't really there.

"Oh just kill her already." The voice from behind him came

"In my time." He said back, "She get visions you say?"

"Yes. Of the future mostly. But her power is growing. She will learn to see the past as well." Nibor replied as he had shimmered in behind his pawn. _'Oh this is getting good.'_ he thought. He's learning how to use the powers I gave him.

He let her face drop as he walked past the two demons. And then disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not really sure. But I have a feeling he will be back."

"Can't I just kill her?"

"Airam. I promised you one of the witches but not this one. She is the final key for him."

"Then I get the witch with the power to freeze?"

"Yes. But not now."

Airam turned back from him and stepped up to Phoebe bound to the chair. With her own rage building inside she spun around and back handed her, sending a splatter of blood across the room

"**AIRAM**!"

"**WHAT?** This is ridiculous! You let him toy with them. Every demon or warlock that has played this game has ended back in the fiery depths of hell. Need I remind you of Rex and Hannah? They tried to out smart them. And they ended up **DEAD**."

"You do not need to remind of that. But this is critical for my plan to work. To break their spirits, like he did the oldest. Soon she will be begging for him to kill her. And with that comes their powers. I also want my revenge for what they did to Rex and Hannah. He was my brother and they will pay for what they did to him."

He came back and noticed the trail of blood trickling down her face. "What?  
"Sorry Airam got a little over anxious."

He turned back to her and tossed the bucket of water to her face.

Reaching down he grabbed her face again in his hand. Making sure he was the first thing she saw when she woke up.

"Leave us." He said not even looking at Nibor and Airam.

"As you wish. But if you need anything. Just ask." Nibor said as he shimmered out.

Airam waited a moment before frowning and following her friend.

She fought through the drugs in her system and the pain to the side of her face. She could even taste the fresh blood that was there. She felt the hand tight to her face and could feel his breath on her skin.

She blinked back the fogginess in her eyes as his face came into focus. She tried to pull away.

"Hello Phoebe. Being a while hasn't it?"

She fought against the binds that were holding her. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Oh now you see that not a very nice thing to say. And here I thought Prue taught you better manners than that. Mind you if she did she never used them herself." He said smiling down on her.

His words clicked in her mind. "You?" she looked up in disbelief

"Yes. You never would have though it had it in me would you? Oh how they say, That absence makes the heart grow founder." He pulled her up as much as he could as he glared in her eyes, "But in this case it didn't." he finished as he let her go with force.

He paced back and forth in front of her like a caged lion.

She watched him pace not knowing what he would try next.

"Yes. I think I will take from you what I never got from her." he said as she stopped before her and started to advance.

"Leave her alone." The weak voice came from the darkness. A voice Phoebe thought she would never hear again "Its me you want. Now let her go."


	8. Chapter 8

He turned over his shoulder and saw her movement ever so slightly. "Oh lookie who woke for the show." He said as she moved in behind Phoebe. Placing his hand on her shoulder just as a sign of what he could do and she could not. "Sleep well Prue? I thought you might want some company. And after all it was the two of you that ended our relationship and ruined me.

"Leave her out of this."

"Oh no. You see this is where it really starts getting interesting." He smiled as he walked over to her. He ran his hand down her cheek as he went in behind her and grabbed at her hair, pulling her head back to him, "Maybe we should show her how the game plays Prue. What do you say? Should I show your baby sister what you've been doing the last few months?"

She felt his drool run down on to her shoulder but she had learned long ago to block it out. She felt him moving around to face her though still holding her hair in his hand.

"Oh come on Prue. Just a little." He asked, as he then drove his fist into her stomach.

"PRUE!"

"Oh. That's right Phoebe. Cry out for her. It's her fault you are here. And it's your fault she is here." He let go of Prue leaving her hanging in the shackles in the ceiling, as he approached Phoebe.

Phoebe could see the craze in his eyes even from there as he walked towards her. But then he stopped and turned around. He released Prue from her binds and dragged her towards Phoebe.

"How much did you miss her Phoebe?" he asked as he dropped her at Phoebes feet.

Phoebe looked down at her sister. Battered, bruised and she could see the dried blood on the coveralls she wore.

He reached back and pulled Phoebes face to meet his, "HOW MUCH DID YOU MISS HER?" he yelled at her.

She tried to pull away but she couldn't move.

"Ok you are new to this Phoebe I'll give you one last chance. But if you don't answer me Prue will pay the price. Now one last time. How much did you miss her?"

Phoebe cast her eyes down on Prue and she could see the conflict in her sister, at first she didn't want Phoebe to answer and then she did. And then it was back again. Though she finally held her gaze long enough to let her know. _Don't answer him. Let me take it_.

"Changed my mind Phoebe. You will suffer your own disobedience." As he pulled up a chair and tossed Prue in it. Once securing her in the chair he grabbed Phoebes arm and cut away the tape that was there. "I know how much you missed her Phoebe. But let me help you fill in some lost time." He thrust her arm down, forcing her hand to grab hold of Prues. The minute she touched her sister her world spun into black and white.

Prue tried to pull her arm away but he held them both tight together. She didn't want Phoebe to have to see what he had done to her.

Though just as suddenly as he forced them together, he ripped them apart. Pulling Phoebe from her premonition. Leaving her gasping for air and screaming out for her sister.

"Now. Again. How much did you miss her Phoebe?" he asked, enjoying every moment of her torment.

Prue looked over at her sister. She could see the pain on her face as she struggled to maintain her own control. She knew that what Phoebe saw must have hurt her more then anything.

"Oh. To late." He said forcing them together once again.

Phoebe gasped as she felt the whip strike Prue on the back over and over. It was if she was just sitting there watching it as her sister cried out in pain wanting him to stop. But when he finally did he reached to her back and ran his tongue up her wounds. Phoebe felt the bile rush to her throat, but she couldn't break the vision. She had no control over it.

She watched helplessly as he ran his hands over her body and his mouth to her breast. But as his hand slide along the inside of her legs he once again pulled them apart.

"Can't have you seeing everything in the first day now can I?" he whispered in her ear as she leaned her head over and threw up. "Have to show you the rest of that show later."

He stood up and cut Prue lose, once again dragging her away from Phoebe.

"Let me show you live and up close Phoebe what we did when Prue was way." He smiled inwardly knowing that what he was about to do would tear Phoebe apart.

Ripping the coveralls down to Prues waist. Phoebe cringed at the crack of the whip as she closed her eyes to what he did to Prue. Each strike against the bare skin he had revealed as soon as he hung her in the shackles.

Phoebe wanted to be sick again as she saw the marks covering Prue.

Prue saw Phoebe as she closed her eyes to what was about to happen. Prue was glad she did. She didn't want her sister to have to see what happened to her. She felt her own guilt rising again as she watched her sister go through the visions and now this.

But as the whip stopped she knew what was coming next. He followed the same routine each time. First the whip and then he would taste her blood. And then he would touch her. And each time she had been aroused just like the first time. He would bring her to just that point. And then let her go. Leaving them both unfulfilled

But this time he stopped.

"Phoebe look at me." He said calmly across to her sister, "Look at me or I will hurt her in ways I haven't even dreamed of yet."

Prue could hear the ice in his voice and it sent shivers down her back. Why did he want Phoebe to look at him?

Phoebe opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. But the blood on Prue made her instantly slam them shut again.

"Phoebe. I won't ask you again." He said raising his voice just enough to let her know he was starting to lose his patience with her.

Phoebe forced herself to look. But she looked at Prue instead. Drawn on her love.

"Watch Phoebe. If I see you not watching. Well you figure it out, after all you're a smart girl." He laughed as she turned back to Prue.

"Now my dear. Where was I? Oh yes." He ran his hand over her chest down towards what was left of the coveralls. Pushing them to the ground he ran his eyes over her body followed by his hands. Back up to her chest. Then one hand ran down the middle of her chest and reached down and explored her lower body. Though still leaving one hand on her breast. His mouth leaving kisses along her stomach.

He ran his tongue along her breast as he felt himself wanting more from her. But this time he knew it was because he had a spectator. Someone to watch his greatest victory. It was that that drove him further then he had before as his hands touched her again. Caressing her again causing her to cry out.

Prue felt him suddenly turn her around so he was behind her. His hands grabbing her all over front as he ran his tongue from her lower spin to her shoulder, licking the blood from her back. She had learned along time ago to play the game of I'm gonna rape you but oh I changed my mind. As long as she played to keep him happy the beating and torture wouldn't be so bad the next time.

"This is something new isn't Prue? You want this don't you? My fingers reaching into you as you feel ME from the back." He said as she did feel him against the backs of her legs.

Prue locked eyes with Phoebe one brief moment. "Don't look." Prue mouthed to her.

That was when she screamed out as he thrust himself in her taking her unwillingly. His one hand reaching into her from the front as he thrust himself into her from behind. It was then that Phoebe couldn't take any more as she closed her eyes. Willing the sound of her sisters cries out of her mind

Prue felt him moving back and forth as he continued to suck at the blood from her back. His fingers reaching further into her. She tried to block it out. She had seen Phoebe close her eyes, but she held her sisters' face in her eyes, to hang on to her innocents of her baby sister. She hoped that would help her forget what he was doing. It was easier then feeling the pain.

He walked over to Phoebe and pulled her face in his hands, "Did you like that? You know you and I could have had that much fun. We both know you wanted it. Just like that. But don't worry. You'll get your chance." He laughed

"Let her go."

He spun around and took three quick steps and drove his fist into Prue; "I will do with her what she took from me." He snarled angrily in her ear

Phoebe winced at the hit her sister took.

Prue felt his hands reached up and drop her once again to the cold floor.

"Pleasant night ladies." He said after he cut Phoebes loose and closed the door leaving them in darkness.

Phoebe immediately rushed to her sisters' side.

Prue looked up and watched as he cut Phoebe loose and then once again close the door leaving them in the darkness. She knew what he was up to and as much as he wanted it she couldn't let it happen.

She saw Phoebes hands reach out to her but she pulled back, "Phoebe no."

"Prue I want to help you." Phoebe looked at her sisters tormented eyes.

"You can't."

"Prue."

"PHOEBE NO!" she yelled at her sister. She had to make her understand, "You'll get a premonition." She said calmer.

Phoebe looked at Prue, who had managed to sit up and lean against the wall.

"I don't care Prue." She whispered, "I love you." She finished as she quickly reached out and wrapped her arms around Prue. Taking the risk that she knew could happen and her sister warned her could happen.

As soon as she did her world turned black and white.

Prue recognized the look and pulled her sister away from her. Knowing what could happen to Phoebe if she ripped her from a vision. But more so, what could happen if her sister saw what she went through.

Prue watched, as her own doing caused her sister to cry out in pain as she lost consciousness.

Prue leaned against the wall with her hand gently brushing at Phoebes head. It was only now, as her sister was out, that she could take in the gentle touch that her sister wanted to give her. The love of her sister was all they would need to survive this. But he knew what would happen if they tried to comfort one another. It was his own way of torture without even touching them. Having them that close but unable to give each other the love they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

FYI warning. This part is rated T+ if there is such a thing. Just be warned now. Please read at your own risk

* * *

Prue watched as Phoebe stirred in the far corner. She had moved away from her sister fearing what would happen when she woke up.

"Hmm Prue?"

"I'm here." Prue said from the darkness, "Go back to sleep."

"No. Why did you?" Phoebe started the question

"I couldn't let you see what he did."

"Prue it's my choice."

Prue looked over at Phoebe. She wanted to hold her in her arms. To tell her everything would be ok. To tell her that it wasn't her fault this was happening. She had missed both her sisters so much it hurt like hell inside. It was them that kept her going.

"Prue. Tell me then." Phoebe asked quietly as she slowly slid along the floor getting closer to her sister.

Prue heard the question but wasn't sure if she could answer it. She didn't want her sister to have to go through that. Or even know what he did.

"Prue if you tell me. When I see it, it won't be as painful to see." Phoebe tried to reason with herself as much as Prue. She knew even if Prue did tell her it would be hard to see.

Phoebe got closer and could almost see the conflict on Prues face.

"Phoebe stop please." Prue said as she looked into her sisters' warm brown eyes.

"Talk to me Prue. We promised each other in that fire remember? We would talk more. You can't always protect me."

"I know. It's hard."

"I know sweetie. But we are going to need each other to get through this."

Prue held Phoebes gaze. She knew her sister was right.

"He can control your power." Prue started. "And mine. I tried to use it the first day and it past right through him."

"That's why." Phoebe said to herself.

"What?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, "I could feel your emotions." She said quietly.

"I know. I saw you." Prue cast her gaze up to the lantern that still hung for her to see. "It's like a portal or a TV for that matter. I could see and hear you. It didn't take long for me to realize that you were getting my emotions."

Phoebe now knew where Prues guilt was coming from all that time. Guilt that it was because of her that she was getting the emotions. Feeling her pain.

"He is going to make you see it you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Phoebe. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is not your fault. It's his. I saw the look in his eyes. He's mad."

"I know. I don't know how I didn't miss it then." Prue looked down briefly, knowing that in some way this was all her fault. She should have sen it a long tine ago.

"Because he was after you and he went out for what he wanted. And he pushed that side of him far beneath so he showed you only what he wanted you to see."

Prue laughed as Phoebe tried to explain it all. "How did you come up with that?"

"I have no idea." Phoebe smiled back at Prue. Knowing that her sister was smiling at her.

But Prue's smile soon faded when she heard the key in the door. She cast her eyes as she saw his silhouette at the door. He just stood there looking in.

"Well and here I thought you two would be huddled together trying to console each other."

Prue never said a word but she watched as Phoebe quickly got other feet and stood between him and Prue.

"What are you going to do Phoebe? Fight me with a premonition." He laughed as he stepped forward. "You can't stop me and you know it." He said as he grabbed her neck before she could even make a move on him.

He held her in his hand as she fought to get away trying to get her breath back. Before she knew it he had spun her around locking her one arm up behind her back as he held her close. "Now Phoebe you will learn what happens when you try and defy me." He whispered in her ear as he moved her towards the shackles that held Prue the day before.

Prue found herself moving faster, then she thought possible. As she grabbed a hold of his arm and tried to pull him away from Phoebe. Though the only thing she succeeded in doing was getting the back of his hand across her face as he sent her sailing to the floor.

"Don't try me Prue!" he glared as he snapped the first shackle on Phoebes wrist and then the second.

"Let me go you sick son of a bitch!" Phoebe spat in his face as he glared at her.

He reached in his pocket and casually pulled out a Kleenex and wiped off his face. "Now you will now the pain she went through." He said with and edge to his voice that scared both Phoebe and Prue.

Prue pulled herself up not willing to let her baby sister go through what she had the past few months. She jumped on his back trying to get a good hold on him. But he turned and slammed her into the wall behinds him causing her to break her grip.

He spun around and picked her up by the hair. "Always trying to be the brave big sister aren't you?" He pulled her towards the chair Phoebe had been in the night before. Tossing her in roughly he punched her across the face sending her in a daze as he grabbed the tape on the floor and secured her to the chair. "Now the fun begins Prue. As you see what kind of control I have over you and her." he drove his fist once again into her stomach as he turned to Phoebe with a glint in his eye that Phoebe didn't miss.

Prue tried to bend over but the tape held her in place as she tried to even just get air back in her lungs. Her heart tightened as she watched him approach Phoebe.

He took Phoebes face in his hands roughly as she tried to pull away. "Now come now Phoebe. I know you want this as much as I do. Why can't you just learn to except it?"

Phoebe thrust her head forward as much as she could and spit in his face again. Only this time she only saw the rage that was hidden underneath the mask of calm he wore.

This time he didn't even bother to wipe the spit off as he grabbed a hold of Phoebes wrists with his free hand pushing them into the shackles. "You will pay for that." he snarled as he saw her suddenly close her eyes and gasp for breath.

Prue looked on praying that he would not even think about touching Phoebe the way he had her. It was one thing for her to go through it, but another if she had to sit there and watch her baby sister go through it. But the look on Phoebes face soon told her that what he was doing could be worse as she saw Phoebe get a premonition, and Prue knew just what she was going to see. Knowing that the shackles alone would trigger her sisters powers. Even though he was controlling them.

_"Come on Prue. I know you'll like this. Its something I saw on a movie once. I've often wondered if it was true." He laughed as he moved the poker around the fire. Creating more heat on the tip of the metal. "You can only imagine what a hot poker can do to the flesh." He said with no emotions as she swirled the poker in the fire. "They say if not done right the poker will actually latch itself onto the skin. Only to be torn away when it was removed."_

_Prue looked down in horror as she saw the poker get redder and redder. The glow it gave off sent shivers through her. He stood up and went in behind her. Running his hand over her cheek as if he was taking in her features._

_"Now in order for this to work properly." He started as he placed the blind fold over her eyes. "You can't see what's happening." He finished as she tightened the blind over her eyes._

_He reached down and examined the red-hot poker before reaching over and picking up an ice cube._

_"Oh just the right temperature." He whispered in her ear as he placed the ice cube on the skin of her arm._

_Prue screamed out in pain, as the ice cube actually burned into her skin as if it was the poker._

_"It does work. Let the captive think they will get burned and when you touch them with the opposite they will get burned." His laugh echoing through the house_.

He looked at Phoebe as she tried to regain a piece of herself. She felt as if it was her that was happening to not Prue. "Want some more Phoebe?" he asked as he tightened yet again on her wrists cutting her flesh on the sharp edges.

"Well all I saw so far was us kicking your sorry ass." Phoebe said defiantly, as she felt herself been thrust into another vision.

_"What you say you and I have some real fun Prue?" He smiled as he stripped in front of her. Standing before her naked, he then grabbed his whip before walking behind her and snapping it on her back as he had many times before. He would move around her facing her and stealing a kiss or even just running his mouth around her breast taking in each nipple with his tongue, after ever few strokes. Each time she could see him getting harder. She knew that on some sick level this whole thing was turning him on like she had never seen before in him_

_Prue looked on in horror as he came to her she knew what was about to happen. She felt his hands on her waist as he bent down and ran his tongue up the inside of her legs. She knew he was taking in the blood that was there from the whipping he had just given her. But she also knew what his aim was._

_She could feel her own heat rise in her as he reached his destination. When he got the response from her he wanted he moved further up taking in each breast as his one hand ran back down to her. Reaching inside her, arousing her as he once had. Then she felt him caressing her as he ran himself along the inside of her as his hand reach further inside. Then she almost didn't notice as he thrust himself into her as his one hand pulled her to him as the other explored her body, his mouth taking in her breast._

_She screamed out in pain as he thrust harder and harder. Raping her till he had got what he wanted. Fulfilling himself, and then leaving her there to hang weakly._

Prue looked on helplessly as he forced Phoebe to see what he had done to her. He would have no control on what she saw. But he could force her to get a premonition.

Releasing Phoebe again he was delighted to get what he was after as she threw up down her own front.

"Oh. That good hey? Must have been better then what you saw last night live." He laughed as he let her hang there weak from what she saw.

Prue glared up at him as she turned and faced her, "You sick son of a bitch." Prue said not caring at that point what he did to her.

"You loved every minute of it." He grabbed her face in his hand. Planting his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately only to have her fight him. "I'll leave you two. For now. But when I come back. Phoebe and I are really gonna have some fun. No visions involved." He added getting to Prue what he would do to Phoebe when he got back.

* * *

Piper didn't know what to even think anymore. It had been three days since Phoebe went missing and they were still no closer in finding her, as they were Prue. 

"Piper. There is someone here." Leo said as he pulled Piper from her thoughts.

Piper took in the man before her. "Hi."

"Hey." He reached over and hugged Piper. "I heard about Prue. I'm truly sorry. If there is anything I can do."

"No. Thanx." She said.

"Look I know you have a lot on your mind. I was just passing by and I thought I'd stop in. Say hi to Phoebe for me. It's been awhile."

"I will." Piper said not wanting to say anything about the disappearance of either sister.

* * *

Prue sat in the chair looking at Phoebe now and then who seemed do draw herself into somewhere Prue wasn't even sure where. She wanted to ask Phoebe what she had seen but she was almost afraid to. She saw the blood running down her arms from the cuts the shackles had made in her wrists. 

Suddenly the lantern moved and hovered in front of her as she saw Piper crying on the couch. But then her blood ran cold. _What the hell was he doing there?_ She thought as she watched him with Piper. Only this time there was no sound.

* * *

"Look I just wanted to come by and give my condolences. I saw Phoebe the other day and she told me what happen. I'm terribly sorry." He said again as he started out the front door as Piper leaned in against it 

"Thanks Roger. That means a lot that you came by after what happen between you."

"Well she may have left me. But I still love her in my heart." He said as she turned and walked away as Piper closed the door.

* * *

Ok sooooo who guessed it right...? I know I did :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Prue pulled at the tape that held her down. She looked up at Phoebe as she still hung there almost lifeless, in the shackles that had held her many times.

"Phoebe. Wake up sweetie. We have to get out of here. Somehow." She pulled again. She knew that she had some time. That was if she recalled correctly on where they were. Roger was at least a two-hour drive away from them.

Phoebe heard Prue talking to her but it seemed so distant. She felt Rogers hands on her, as if it was her that he had raped and not Prue.

Prue looked down at the tape binding her and wondered if her powers would work. Other than that one time she had not tried them again. But he said her power would go through him. He didn't say anything else about them not working at all.

To her luck and surprise she was able to release one arm. "Not as smart as you thought are you, you bastard." She said to no one as she quickly freed herself.

Pushing herself up from the chair weakly, she took small gentle steps towards Phoebe. As she reached out for her sister she paused a moment, "Please don't get a premonition." She prayed as she took Phoebe in her arms only to have her try and pull away.

"Phoebe, its ok sweetie. It's me Prue. I won't let him hurt you any more." She held her until Phoebe stopped fighting her. Using her powers again she released the shackles that held her sister, releasing her into her arms.

"Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's me. Come on. We have to get out of here." Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist as she felt her sister do the same for her.

Both weak, they made their way through the halls looking for the way out. Seeing the door Prue reached for the handle and threw open the door quickly only to have her lose her grip on Phoebe.

Turning around she saw her sister in the hands of what she knew right away as a demon. His talon hands placed just below Phoebs neck.

"Going somewhere." Nibor asked as she held Phoebe in his grasp.

"Let her go and I won't have to vanquish your sorry ass."

"Oh. Big words for a witch who is about to lose her sister."

"Let me kill her Nibor. "Airam glared at Prue.

"I told you already. You can have the one with the power to freeze."

"But I want her." she advanced on Prue. But what happened next, happened so fast even Prue wasn't really sure what happened.

--- ----

"We found them sire!"

"Then get them. I do not want to hear we found them. I want them at my feet. Wishing for me to just kill them." he bellowed.

The demon disappeared into the darkness of black smoke that whirled around him.

"Airam. Nibor."

They looked at where their enemy stood.

"Oh Eener. So good to see you again. NOT!" Airam threw a fireball towards her enemy only to have Eener easily side steps it. As he threw an energy ball at both of the demons that had betrayed them all.

Nibor pushed Phoebe aside and quickly joined the fight. That was quicker then anyone could have thought as Eener and Airam soon were nothing but dust on the floor.

Nibor looked at his work and then looked up at Prue who had made her way to Phoebe and were making their way to the front door to their freedom. "I should just kill you both now and get this over with. Without the power of three, the tides would shift in our favour dramatically.

Prue didn't even wait for him to react as she used her power and tossed him back into the house she had come from.

"Not in this life time." She said as she threw him again. With each step she pushed him further and further back into the house. He didn't even get a chance to recover from one onslaught of her power when she tossed him again. All her built up rage from what Roger had done to her Nibor was feeling.

She tossed him through a door into a room that she recognized. As she used everything she had left and threw him through the vat of water. Causing the water to rush around him. As he tried to stand up on the now slippery floor she moved the cables to the floor, "This is all you own fault. You gave him the power he needed to get to us. Well this is the price you pay when you hurt me. And especially one of my sisters." She glared at him, holding his eyes for that split second as she moved the switch with her power. Sending shock waves through him as he soon disappeared.

Prue leaned against the wall. Part of her torment gone as she felt her legs start to buckle from under them. But she soon feel the loving grasp of her sister around her waist as they started for the door.

"I love you Prue."

"Love you to baby. Let's go home." Prue said as they stepped down the front steps. But as they rounded the corner around the bushes Phoebe stopped.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Roger was standing before them. Almost daring them to try something.


	11. The End

Piper flipped through the book once more. Three days now she had lost the rest of her family. She still had a small piece of hope in her heart for Prue. She stopped turning the pages and recalled something. What was it he said? She is still in my heart? Piper looked back on her conversation with Roger.

"Shit." She said to no one as she ran from the attic downstairs., "LEO!"

Leo appeared from the bathroom, "What?"

"It's him." She said as she finished the last flight of stairs.

"Him? Who him?"

"Roger. That soon of a bitch took my sisters." She started as she grabbed the phone, "Think about it. Prue and Phoebe hurt him by Phoebe turning from his advances and Prue dumping him right before their wedding. Darryl." Piper focused on teh phone in her hand, "Its Roger. Yeah Roger from Bucklands."

Piper listened on the other end. "Look see if he has anywhere he could hold him. That son of a bitch was just here. He was rubbing it in my face that it's him."

"Piper calm down. How do you know its him?"

"Because it was something he said about Prue still in his heart. She's alive and he has her. And I'll bet you my first born that he also has Phoebe."

"Ok I'll look into it."

"Thank you Darryl."

Piper hung up the phone and looked over to Leo. She could see the care and worry on his face and she knew why. _Don't get your hopes up Piper_. Was everything his face said to her. She walked over and placed her arms around his waist as he held her in his. Everything was happening so fast, she wasn't even sure what end was up any more. All she knew was that soon, she would have her sister's back.

* * *

Prue glared across at him, "It's over Roger." Prue said as she pushed Phoebe behind her. 

"I don't think so." He said with confidence. As he took a step forward.

Prue squinted her eyes to use her powers but to her surprise nothing happened.

"Prue. We've been through this. Your powers are no good on me. Now come back into the house before I punish you even more then what you are gong to get. You know the rules Prue. And I'm sure you don't want Phoebe to have to go through that." He stepped closer as he quickly pushed Prue out of the way and grabbed Phoebe. "Now. MOVE!"

Prue sat on the ground a little longer as she locked eyes with her tormentor. She wasn't about to give in just yet. Not when they were that close. She cast her eyes to Phoebe. As she looked in her sisters' eyes she could see her fear but something else. Her baby sister was _pissed off_. Prue smiled up at her and almost knew what Phoebe was thinking.

Roger watched as Prue shared a look with Phoebe. "You don't listen very well do you Prue?"

"Actually it was me that doesn't listen **Shithead**." Phoebe said as she slammed her elbow into his chest causing him to let her go. Spinning around she hit him across the face with a roundhouse sending him sailing to the ground.

He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His rage in him building.

"Doesn't taste to shit hot does it?" Phoebe taunted him some more. Her sister may be powerless against him but she wasn't. Her months of martial arts training came in handy when her sisters' active powers couldn't be used.

Roger stood up and faced her as she stood ready for him, "You little bitch."

"Been called worse." Phoebe taunted back. She was pushing him. He could easily take her just in size alone and she knew it. So she did what she could. Get him so pissed off he couldn't think straight, then use his own body weight against him.

He rushed at her as she used his momentum to flip him over to the ground, only to have him almost bounce back up again.

"Can't you just stay down there?" she asked as she shook her head at his stupidness.

Prue looked on wanting to help her sister but knowing she couldn't. Her powers had no effect on him and she was too weak from the beatings he had given her all those months.

* * *

Piper paced. Waiting for Darryl was taking more out of her then she thought possible. But her body was also running on adrenaline. 

"I got her." Leo suddenly ran in from the living room grabbing Piper stopping her pacing, "I got her."

"Her. Which her?"

"I can't really tell it just came. Like someone flicked the switch back on. I have a lot of emotions. I can't tell." He said somewhat confused. "I can usually tell the difference between Prue and Phoebe." He grabbed her arm

"Can we?"

"Do you want to get to them now. Or drive?" Leo asked though starting his orbing before she answered.

* * *

Phoebe went to slam her fist into his jaw only to have him step aside from her. 

"Slowing down there Phoebs. Seeing your sister like that kinda tuckered you out didn't it? You know it did her to." Now he taunted Phoebe as she connected a kicked to his chest. Sending him sailing once again to the ground.

She saw however, he was slower getting up. "Why don't you just stay down there you piece of shit?" she said not really wanting to fight anymore. She knew he was right. She felt her legs getting weaker. The only thing that kept her going was the images in her mind of Prue as he beat her over and over with the whip. Seeing her getting raped repeatedly.

Once again he stood up, though much slower. And before he could stand fully she spun a perfect roundhouse sending him spinning backward right at Prue.

Leo and Piper orbed in just in time to see Roger sailing towards Prue.

Prue saw him coming but made no move to get out of the way. Suddenly she saw herself face to face with him as he tried to regain his balance as his evil grin appeared on his face.

"This game is now over Roger."

"You think so." He said back pulling himself to his feet. "And even if it is Prue. I've still won." He laughed at her.

"I don't think so." She said, as she slammed her knee into his family jewels, harder then she even thought possible. Causing him to cry out in pain as he bent over and fell to the ground, curled in the fetal position.

Prue looked down as Phoebe came over to her ready to strike at him again. Her adrenaline still pumping. She went to kick him again, in the same place Prue had already hit him but Prue pulled her arms around her pulling away from him.

"Phoebe its over. Let it go." She said. She wanted to let her sister go. But inside her she knew it wasn't right. They couldn't get down to his level.

Phoebe struggled in her arms but soon gave in to her fight inside as she collapsed to the ground as Prue held her in her arms.

Piper ran over to them both and embraced them close to her as her own tears fell in with theirs. The state of her sisters was not lost on her, especially Prue. Her bruises evident of what she had been through.

* * *

Darryl knocked on the door several weeks later and was greeted by Phoebes smiling face 

"Darryl. What brings you by?"

"Hey Phoebe. Actually I came by to see you and Prue."

"Oh."

"Is she around?"

"Um yeah I'll go get her."

As Phoebe went to get Prue Darryl noticed Piper on the couch, "Piper."

"Hi Darryl."

"Darryl Hi." Prue greeted him as she saw their friend in the living room.

"Hey Prue. Look I came by to let you and Phoebe know that Roger was sentenced today. And he is not gonna be bothering you guys for a very long time. In fact I would be surprised first if he ever walks again. Not to mention any other activities. They sent him to maximum security at Butcharts asylum."

Prue looked over at Phoebe and then back to Darryl. "Thanks Darryl. It means a lot to us that you came by and told us."

"Well if it had been my way he would have got the death penalty, for what he did to you Prue. But we don't have it here." He said. "I gotta get going. I just came by to let you know.

"Thanx Darryl." Prue said as she saw him to the door.

She turned and walked back in the living room and approached her baby sister. "You ok?" she asked as she reached out for her, only to have Phoebe pull away from her.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go upstairs. Call me when dinners ready." She said as she made her way upstairs feeling Prues hurt eyes on her back.

Prue watched Phoebe go upstairs and could feel Piper watching her. As she then sat down beside Piper.

"He was right. He did win."

"No he didn't Prue. Don't let him get to you two like that."

"Piper. She hasn't let me near her since that day. And I don't blame her."

"Prue."

"Piper I can't even get close enough to even touch her. She's afraid of getting a premonition. I don't blame her for it. Hell I wouldn't want see it and I lived it. But that was what he wanted. For her to live my torment through her visions. And even now he is still playing his game. We are still playing his game."

Piper shifted over closer to Prue and placed an arm around her drawing her near. "You and her have to get through this Prue. You can't let him win." She said as they sat in silence. "I gotta get dinner ready." Piper finally broke the silence as she left Prue in the couch lost in her own thoughts.

Dinner was spent in silence, as the three of them were lost in their own memories of what had happened. As dinner ended Phoebe placed her dish in the sink not wanting to turn around and look at her sisters, Especially Prue. "Can I get the dishes tomorrow. I'm tired." She lied

"Sure honey." Piper said as she watched Phoebe leave the room. Though as soon as she was gone she cast a glance over at Prue.

"Not now Piper." She said. She herself didn't want to have to face her own demons of what happen. But she knew she had to and she had to help Phoebe with them as well.

Prue got up froimn her chaur and walked out of the kitchen and bvack through the dining room. Casting her eyes up the stairs, she slowly made her way up to the top.

Knocking softly, "Phoebs. Can I come in?" she asked hoping that her sister wouldn't turn her away.

"Prue not now, I'm tired."

Prue took the chance and opened the door. "Phoebe I just wanna talk to you for a minute."

Phoebe know her sister wasn't going anywhere so she just closed her book and looked up at Prue as she moved closer to the bed. Sitting on the edge, Prue felt a pang in her heart as Phoebe moved just out of her reach.

"Phoebe I'm sorry you had to see what you did. Feel what I felt. But even now we are letting him win. I can't even touch you without you pulling away from me. Ever since we got home you have kept your distance from me. I don't blame you. I lived it and I sure as hell don't want you to see what he did to me. But we need to figure out how we are going to beat him at his own game. This is what he wanted. For us to always be apart." Prue said as she saw Phoebe looking down at her quilt, tracing the pattern with her finger. "Phoebe he pushed us apart once. We can't let him do it again. I know you are scared about getting a premonition. But together, with Pipers help, you and I can handle it. Your power is a risk every time you touch anything. Be it one of us or an object. You could get a vision of someone you don't even know or someone close to you. But you got that power because they knew you could handle it. Because you are strong enough to deal with what you see." She said as she waited for her sister to say something. "Phoebe. We cant let him win." She said again as she held her hand out for Phoebe to take.

Phoebe continued to stare at the pattern she was drawing. She heard Prues words. Ever since they came home all she wanted to do was curl up next to her sister; just the two of them. Forgetting everything that had happened. Forgetting everything he had done to her big sister, her protector.

Prue studied Phoebe and waited. "Phoebs." She said softly. She just wanted to hold her baby sister so she knew everything would be ok. But somehow she knew her sister wasn't ready. Not yet.

Taking in a deep breath she stood up and headed for the door. "I love you."

Phoebe was too lost in her thoughts to even reply as she heard Prue close her door

Later that night as Prue lay on her bed thinking of a way to reach Phoebe she heard her door swing open. She knew right away who it was as she watched her approach the bed. Pulling back the covers she felt her baby sister curl in next to her, a quiet cry escaping.

Prue wrapped her arms around her as they held on to each other into the night.

* * *

As morning broke Prue looked down at Phoebe who still clung to her shirt. "You alright?" 

"I am now." Phoebe replied

Prue suddenly started to laugh,

"What?" Phoebe tilted her head and looked up at her sister

"You kicked his ass."

Phoebe laughed, "I did didn't I?"

Silence soon fell again. "I Love you."

"Love you more then you love me." Phoebe said as she looked up at Prue. No more words were spoken. No more words were needed. They had what they needed to defeat him and together they would. Together he couldn't hurt them anymore.

The End

* * *

And so we conclude part one of the Trilogy.. Watch for Slim to None coming soon.. probably tomorrow or Wednesday. We'll see how I am feeling with fighting this flu/cold bug. Thanx too for everyones replies.. and way to go CharmedOneForever in guessing correctly. Though I think some others did as well...

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
